A Summer Night
by Nature's Melody
Summary: Post-Eclipse;One-Shot This is my first fan-fic and it's from Edward's PoV. Read to see what he is thinking of when Bella is sleeping. Please read and review! Thanks!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Everything Twilight**

**A/N: This is my first-ever fanfic. I originaly posted this on my Live Journal account, and decided to post it here for some reviews. This is a Post-Eclipse one-shot from Edward's PoV. Read and Review :**

I gently placed Bella's head onto her pillow and kissed her forehead lightly. This was the part of the night I hated the most. I had to leave Bella and go 'freshen up' at my home. It was necessary, but I dreaded leaving Bella alone. Everyone knew that she was a danger magnet and I was glad that the night seemed to be a safe time in her life.  
_Well, the only safe time since she met me._ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. I knew she hated it when I blamed myself for her being in constant danger, but I couldn't lie, not even in my thoughts. _At least she'll be less breakable soon_. I winced as the guilt struck me with the same intensity as it had everyday since they had fallen in love with each other. _It's what she thinks she wants and I have to honor our compromise,_ I told myself, again. Every night, I had the same battle in my head. It was like a warzone and both sides wanted to see Bella with a different future.  
I quickly crawled out the window and breathed in the fresh air. Almost immediately, the discomfort in the back of my throat disappeared. That was another reason my selfish monster wanted Bella to be like me, so I could truly be myself around her. I could fully devote myself to her, without having to try to not hurt or even kill her, as if her blood wasn't already enough of a challenge. _Damn it. Shut up!_ I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. If it were possible, I would've had a migraine right now. "A perk of being eternally damned," I muttered; my voice was full of mingled relief and resentment. I snorted a quick laugh to myself. _Bella is right; maybe I do have multiple personality disorder. __  
_So I ran. It was the best way to clear my head of the horrible thoughts, and, the quickest way to get back to Bella. Within three minutes, I heard the river that flowed in the woods near my house. I slowed to a jog when I heard Alice inside my head.  
_Edward._ She knew I would hear; our powers were more in tune to each other than any other family member. _August 2nd? Would you like that? Bella would still have plenty of time to… change… before her birthday._ I sighed and thought of that day. Deciding it would be fine, I made a mental note to myself to ask Bella about the date. Alice, simultaneously, had a vision.

_"Bella, love, Alice thinks that August 2nd would be a great day for the wedding. She sees overcast weather with no rain, so we would be able to have an outdoor wedding." Edward asked while helping Bella into his Volvo. __  
__"That's perfect Edward," Bella replied with a large smile as she thought about the wedding. He quickly shut her door, got into the driver's seat, and started the engine; with a large grin of his own._

"Thanks Edward," Alice called to me as I reached the house's door, knowing that I had read her thoughts and had seen her vision. I didn't reply and walked swiftly upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed an ivory sweater. I recognized it from the day I saved Bella in Port Angeles. Anger swirled in my mind momentarily before cooling. That always happened when I thought of anyone who wanted to hurt Bella. I couldn't imagine anything worse than a world where Bella was hurt, except a world where Bella doesn't exist. I growled at myself. _Why couldn't I just be happy with her decision? __  
_Quickly, I showered and pulled on the sweater and a pair of jeans. _Edward. Wanna wrestle? Jasper taught me some new moves and I want to try them out on you. __  
_"Sorry Emmett, I'm off to Bella's home," I called to him, knowing he was in the garage with Rosalie. _Fine, have Bella come over here. She'd enjoy watching me kick your ass._ I laughed at the thought and walked into the garage. "Okay, I'll get her over here if she doesn't have anything planned," I told him. "But don't get your hopes up."  
Emmett was watching Rosalie check Alice's Porsche's oil. He turned when Edward walked into the room. "Thanks Eddie," Emmett replied with a wink and a wide grin flashed on his face. I scowled at the nickname, which him roar with laughter. I could hear him thinking of different variations of my moniker that he was going to try if I came back with Bella. Rolling my eyes, I walked away.  
I quickened my pace into a sprint, suddenly anxious to get back to Bella. Not suddenly. I realized. I'm always anxious when I'm away from Bella. I smiled at the thought and then, I was at her front yard. Charlie was just waking, and, after he checked on her, I climbed in through Bella's open window. Charlie had just reached the staircase when I pulled Bella into my arms and lay in the bed with her.  
I stared at her beautiful face and digested my thoughts. I knew Bella wasn't going to listen to me if I warned her about becoming a vampire, she was too eager to listen to my logic. Alice could probably convince her, but she was too excited for Bella to become her little sister. In fact, everybody wanted Bella to be a vampire except for him! Even Rosalie is warming up to the idea now! How could I live with myself if something went wrong? I scowled into the darkness. I truly wished that I could be excited for Bella's choice, but, for now, only our wedding and the thought of a future together made me happy. I looked upon her face and smiled. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "You have no idea how much a love you."


End file.
